Cagney's Crisis part 1
by reilert79
Summary: Cagney has a health crisis that tests every part of who she is.


Cagney's Crisis

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David are lying in bed. It's Monday night, and about the only night this week they have to spend time together. They have been making love since David walked in the door, and now they are lying in bed and talking.

"Any chance that you won't have to work late every night? We could have some more fun….." Christine runs a fingernail over David's chest.

"I wish, but I am in trial and it's a big one. I have to prepare. If I prepare at the office, I focus better and don't get distracted by wanting to kiss you all the time".

"Well, I am just going to have to welcome you home each night the right way…" they started kissing again and made love once more. Afterwards, David was starving.

"Hungry?" Christine nodded, but said "Shower first".

"You shower, I will make us dinner".

Christine heads to the shower, and turns the water on. She grabs a towel, and gets in. She is doing her normal shower routine, washing/conditioning her hair, and giving herself a breast exam. She has been diligent about that ever since Mary Beth, her partner was diagnosed years ago. Thankfully, she was successfully treated and came back to work, and had been fine ever since, with only one scare.

David came in the bathroom and yelled to Chris over the shower "Steaks will be ready in about 10 minutes babe".

"Ok, I am almost done". He headed back to the kitchen while she continued her breast exam.

All of a sudden, she felt it. A lump in her right breast. It was about the size of a nickel, and it didn't hurt when she touched it. She let go of her breast, and started again. Again, she found it. She began to feel a knot in her stomach.

She turned the shower off, and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and dried off, and grabbed her robe.

"David? Can you come here please?" she would have him see if he could feel it, and then maybe, if he couldn't, then she was imagining things.

He came in the bedroom, and found her laying on the bed.

"can you come feel my breast and tell me about it?"

"Um….. ok…. " David had no idea what to do. He thought she was being playful.

He started massaging her breast and leaned into kiss her. She stopped him, and was instructing him on how to do it. That's when he realized it was more than her just being playful.

"Ok, let me try again". She raised her arm up, and found the lump and he placed his hand where hers was. He felt the lump.

"Maybe it's nothing babe. A doctor can tell you more. I am sure it's nothing to worry about".

" Ok, I will make an appointment". He couldn't' help but notice that she looked crestfallen. He decided to take her mind off it anyway he could.

They had a nice evening, and he was able to lift Christine's spirits a little bit. They watched all her favorite shows on TV, and then they went to bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she waited till she knew he was asleep till she let the tears fall. She played tough, but the truth was, she was terrified.

She knew that the only person who could help her besides David, was Mary Beth.

***the next morning, at Chris and Mary Beth's office***

"Morning, Christine! Coffee?"

"Already got some. I need to ask you a favor. Can we conference?" She headed out the door.

Mary Beth and Chris had a term they used when they wanted to talk in private. They looked at each other and said "Conference". It started when they worked at the 14th, with all the guys. Now that they had their own office, they hardly had to use the term, but sometimes they did because their colleagues weren't exactly known to knock.

They went into the ladies room, Cagney secured the door.

"Christine, what is going on?"

"I found a lump in my breast, and before I make an appointment, I wanted you to feel and tell me what you think. I want to know what you think pre-breast cancer Mary Beth, not now".

"Christine, if it's a lump, you need to get it checked out, simple as that."

Christine unbuttoned her top, and unhooked her bra. She moved her breast to the side, and before she could indicate where it was, Mary Beth could see the lump.

"Chris, I think you need to get that checked out right away. Today if possible".

Chris thanked her through the tears, and got redressed. They hugged, and then went back to their office.

Christine pulled out her laptop and opened it up. She looked up the number of her OBGYN, and called them. NO appointments today, but they referred her to a General surgeon after she explained the issue. If she had seen her OB, they would have referred her anyways, so it made sense. She called the surgeon and made an appointment for 3 p.m.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Mary Beth was always there for her partner.

"Yes I would like that. David is going to come too, but he might be late". She texted him and told him the time of the appointment and the address.

"Well then it's settled. You will see the doctor, he will tell you that you are all right, or if you aren't he will tell you how to get rid of it, and then you will be fine". Mary Beth was always the optimist.

"I hope you are right". Christine wasn't as optimistic as Mary Beth.

They worked on case files and then at 2:30, they gathered their things, signed out and headed to the doctor. Their colleagues thought they were in the field. It was better that way, and this way, Mary Beth could come too.

Christine drove them in her car, since Mary Beth took the subway to work. They parked and went inside. Christine got signed in and filled out some paperwork.

A few minutes later they called her back. Mary Beth said she would wait in the waiting room and direct David where Chris was.

David got there a few minutes later, and went on back. He found Christine in a room, with a paper gown on. The doctor was due in any moment to do an exam.

After the doctor's exam and ultrasound, he circled the location of the lump with a purple marker. Then he called his partner, an oncologist to come in and take a look.

He looked at the pictures and did another ultrasound. Then he turned off the machines and Sat Chris up.

"It is my professional opinion that you should have a lumpectomy. It could be nothing, but it's size makes me feel that it's probably early stages of cancer and not nothing. I would like to do a lumpectomy and then see what we are dealing with, and then proceed".

Chris swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded. "How does Friday work for you? We can get you in early that morning, and then you can rest over the weekend". She agreed.

The doctor left, and said they would speak again up front at the desk. David helped her dress, and could tell she was fighting back the tears.

They walked out to the waiting room, where Mary Beth was waiting. Chris was talking to the receptionist, and finalizing her appointment for Friday morning. She got a letter stating her care instructions before hand, and what to bring with her. David filled Mary Beth in, and they agreed that he would take her home, and Mary Beth would follow him in Chris' car, and then catch the subway from their building. Chris gave Mary Beth a hug in the parking garage before she got in David's car. "It will be ok, Partner. I just know it". Chris nodded, then got in David's car. "Thank you, Mary Beth".

She followed them to their building, parked right beside David, and helped Chris out of the car. She left them then, to catch the subway.

David took Chris inside and she changed into her pajamas while he made dinner. He noticed that she had become distant about the whole thing, which was her way of processing it. She grabbed her cellphone and sent Bridgit, her niece a text. Bridgit was the only blood family she had in town.

"Lunch tomorrow? If not, how about dinner?"

Bridgit responded with "dinner sounds great. I get off at 4. Can I make you dinner at your place?"

"Sounds great!" Cagney loved it when Bridgit cooked for her. She was a good actress, but an even better cook.

"David, Bridgit is bringing us dinner tomorrow night and cooking for us".

"That's nice. It's been awhile since we saw her". David always liked Bridgit, and was glad that she was in Chris' life. They needed each other equally.

That night, Cagney was focused on tying up loose ends at work. She was going through her work files on her laptop and putting them into documents with notes attached. She made a list of her passwords for Mary Beth. She made a list of paperwork related tasks to do tomorrow. The more focused she was, the less anxious she was.

She made a list of things for David to do. He had called his boss and told them that another associate would need to take over his trial. They were happy to oblige when he told them that his girlfriend was having cancer surgery.

Mary Beth was also preparing. She planned to take a day off on Friday to be there for Christine. She had Harvey make a big batch of his famous spaghetti sauce for them, and she made some freezer meals in case she was at Christine's and Harvey had to feed Alice. She had Alice make Christine a get well card. One of the greatest things Mary Beth had ever done was name Alice after Chris.

Chris and David went over his list for the days before her surgery. He had prescriptions to pick up, and groceries to get. She was going to the store after work tomorrow to get some pajamas that buttoned down the front, as they had told her that would be the most comfortable. She was also going to pick up extra pillows and some cheap towels to lay in the bed.

They went to bed that night, and while Chris slept like a baby, David didn't . He was worried about her and about losing her.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office, the next day***

Christine got to work before Feldberg did. She grabbed some coffee and headed to his office, catching him right after he opened the office door.

"Feldberg I need to talk to you. It's important".

"Go ahead Cagney. I am listening".

"I found out yesterday I have to have surgery and they scheduled it for Friday. So I will definitely need Friday off, and depending on how it goes, maybe longer. I will let you know when I know. I would like to work from home as I recover".

"I think that can be arranged Cagney. I hope your surgery goes well. I will even give Lacey the day off Friday so that she can be with you".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

She went back to her office, to find Lacey fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mary Beth. How are you?"

"Fine, Lieutenant, How are you? Can I get you anything?"

"I am good, Mary Beth. I just talked to Feldberg. He gave both of us the day off on Friday".

"I will be there Chris, whatever you need".

" I am planning on it".

"Have you told your family yet?" Family was everything to Mary Beth.

"I am seeing Bridgit tonight and will tell her. She will probably tell Brian for me".

Christine pulled up her laptop. "Mary Beth, I don't know how long I am going to be out, and I made a list of things to go over with you". She grabbed a flash drive, and Mary Beth pulled her chair around.

"I put all my work files into this folder here, on the desktop. I made notations on them as to where we are in the case right now. This folder has one document, that I will print off for you, that is a list of my passwords for everything. Every thing from my cell phone password, to any password I need here at work. I told David that if he needed a password, to ask you. He is going to be scatter brained for the first day or so, Mary Beth, so prepare yourself for that. I made freezer meals last night and put them in the freezer, but I am not sure if they will be available since at some point we are having the kitchen redone. Also, I told the doctors, but I want you to make sure they know that I am allergic to erythramycine. So if something happens to me, don't' let them give me that medicine, Ok Mary Beth?"

Christine was rambling now…. And her emotions were coming to the surface.

"Ok. Chris, Ok. It's going to be ok. I am going to come to the hospital on Friday. And I will help get you home. And when David gets crazy, he can go for a walk or go to the gym, and leave us girls alone. We will get through this".

"I appreciate it Mary Beth. I really do". Christine blew her nose then, and printed the passwords for Mary Beth, and gave her the password to her laptop. Charlie's Birthday. 10-24-19.

"Got it!". Mary Beth stored it in her cell phone.

They did paper work then, trying to tie up as many loose ends as possible. David texted Chris that he loved her and was thinking of her and she responded that she loved him too and was making it through the day.

She and Mary Beth broke for lunch, and went to a Mexican restaurant around the corner. In her drinking days, Christine would have responded to this stress by downing drinks. But times have changed, and now she handles stress by making lists, and eating her favorite foods, and shopping. It was all a big balancing act.

They ordered, and had a nice lunch. Chris asked about Alice Christine and Mary Beth was telling her how she was in a play at school coming up and had been practicing day and night.

"She would love it if you came to watch her play Chris. You mean the world to her".

"If I can, I would love to!" Chris wasn't that fond of little kids, but she had a soft spot for Alice, her namesake.

They finished eating, and headed back to the office. Bridgit texted that she would be there at 6. Cagney had planned to leave work around 4:15 so that she could go to the store to get pillows and pajamas. She texted Bridgit back. "Can't wait to see you. I am going to the store after work. Need me to pick up anything?"

"Nope, I got everything we need! See you tonight!".

At 4:15, Chris left work and headed to the store. She grabbed several new pillows and pillowcases for the bed, some new towels that she could lay in so she wouldn't stain the sheets, and some new button down pajamas. She splurged on some new slippers, and as well as a few books that she could read while convalescing. She paid for everything, and headed home. She wanted to straighten the house up before Bridgit got there.

David was already home when she got there. He immediately jumped up and grabbed the bags out of her hands.

"Thanks. Hi…. How are you feeling?" They kissed.

"I am fine, just tired. Anxious, and nervous about telling Bridgit".

"It will be ok. She will be ok. Try not to stress".

"Easier said than done".

Chris took the packages to the bedroom and began to put things away. She changed into some sweat pants and her new slippers. She threw on an old sweatshirt that she lounged in some times.

She started to put the pillows on the bed, and put the pillowcases on them. She stacked the towels beside the bed so that before they left on Friday, she could lay them out on the sheets. She had also bought a slip cover for the couch in case she decided to lay out there.

She put some water on to make Bridgit's favorite drink- ½ sweet tea, ½ lemonade. She made the lemonade and was waiting for the tea to finish steeping when the doorbell rang. Bridgit was here.

David opened the door, and helped her with the groceries. Chris and Bridgit started squealing and hugging, and Chris started telling her how cute she looked. Bridgit had on ripped skinny jeans, grey peep toe wedges, and a light purple Dolman sleeve top.

"Dinner is already prepared, it just has to bake". Bridgit turned the oven to preheat and set the baking pan on the stove.

"What did you make?" David was very curious about dinner.

"Chicken enchiladas, Spanish rice, and salad".

"Sounds delicious! Call me when it's ready, I am going to work in my office and let you two talk".

Bridgit and Christine sat on the couch. "Bridgit, I have to tell you something. This Friday I am having surgery. They think I will be ok, but they won't know for sure until after they do the surgery".

"Aunt Chris, what is it? Why are you having surgery?"

"I found a lump in my breast and they want to remove it. It's just that they can't tell what it is for sure until they get it out of me. So it might be surgery and that's it, or it might be surgery and then other treatments or procedures".

Bridgit had tears in her eyes. "How can I help?" She loved her Aunt Chris more than life itself.

"You are doing it, sweetheart. Honest. I am going to be fine. I don't know how I am going to feel on Friday, but maybe you can come by on Saturday or Sunday".

Bridgit nodded. "Will you ask David to call me and tell me how it goes?"

"Of course, I will. Will you tell your dad for me and tell him we will keep him updated?" Bridgit nodded.

They chatted some more about the procedure, and Chris showed her the pajamas she had bought. She told her that if something happened and they needed passwords of any kind, there was a list in the office in the middle desk drawer, as well as with Mary Beth.

"And next week, if I am back to work, can you sit here while the kitchen gets remodeled? David and I will pay you".

Bridgit nodded. "And if you aren't?"

"Come keep me company". Just then the timer went off, and Bridgit ran to get it out of the oven. Chris went to get David.

"David, dinner's ready".

"How did she take it?"

"Ok, I suppose. Better than I thought. I told her that we would pay her to sit here while the kitchen gets remodeled if I am back at work, and she can come keep me company while it gets remodeled if I am not". He nodded in agreement.

"thanks for giving us time to talk". She kissed him.

"you're welcome babe". He kissed her back.

They went to the kitchen and found Bridgit making plates for everyone of salad and rice while the enchiladas cooled off.

"This is mom's special recipe. She used to make it once a week when Lisa and I were growing up".

"What is Lisa up to now?"

"She just graduated from Pepperdine, and is working at Facebook. She has her own apartment, and Dad bought her a new Jeep for graduation. She has it made, that's for sure".

"That sounds like a great job for her."

"I have an interview tomorrow, and if I get it, then hopefully I will never have to waitress ever again!". Bridgit seemed really excited about it.

"where is it?"

"Personal shopper at Bloomingdale's. I would get to help people pick out items to buy, and they can also ask for advice online and make an appointment, and I will pick things out and have them ready for them when they come for their appointment. I am really excited about it, and hope I get it".

"That's great Bridgit! You would be great at that!"

They finished dinner, and cleaned up. Bridgit let them freeze the rest of the enchiladas for when Chris was recovering. David was delighted, as he loved them. He asked Bridgit for the recipe.

She had brought brownies for dessert, and David ran and got them some ice cream to put on top. After they had brownies, Bridgit got her things together.

"Text me and tell me about your interview, tomorrow ok? And don't sweat it. You got this, and you will do great, I just know it! "

"Thanks Aunt Chris. You will be fine too".

Bridgit turned to David. "Text me and tell me how she does, please?"

"you have my word. Thanks for coming tonight. We loved having you, and thanks for dinner".

They said their goodbyes, and Chris went to change into her pj's. She was washing her face when David came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Mmm. That feels good. You always know how to make me feel good".

"One of my many talents, Chris". He continued to kiss her neck.

She dried her face, and then turned to kiss him. They made out for several minutes, and then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Physical activity was going to be limited between them for the next several days and he wanted all he could get.

***Friday morning***

Thursday was a blur for Cagney. She was fasting all day and only allowed to have water or jello. To say she was grumpy was an understatement. She was grumpy, nervous, anxious and scared.

She and Cagney had court, and they got done around 3 p.m. She headed home, and Mary Beth told her she would see her at the hospital in the morning.

Chris had come home, packed her hospital bag in case she had to stay overnight, and lay on the couch and took a nap. She had told David to eat dinner out on his way home, since she wasn't allowed to eat anything besides water and jello. He got home at 6:30, after having stopped at the store to pick her up some more jello and water bottles, and her prescriptions from the pharmacy for the next day.

Friday morning, he brought Chris to the hospital, and got her checked in. She was put into a gown and hooked up to an IV in no time. He stayed with her until they wheeled her to the operating room. He walked with her as far as he could, then kissed her and said " I love you, I will be right here when you wake up".

He went to wait in the waiting room, and had brought some work with him to keep him busy. He grabbed some coffee, and sat down. About an hour later, the nurse came and told him that she was under and they were starting the surgery. Mary Beth arrived by then, and he updated her. She read a book while he worked on legal briefs.

The nurses came out about 2 hours later and told him that the tumor had been removed, and that the lab was going to test it, and they should know by the end of the day what they were dealing with. She was being stitched up and could go home. It was the best possible news.

David met Chris in her room when they wheeled her in. she was still out of it. The doctor came in and told him that she could go home once she woke up and was somewhat alert. He gave him a sheet that outlined the care instructions for her incision. NO showers, no baths, and no lifting with her right arm over 2 pounds. They would take the stitches out next week. He would call them with the lab results that afternoon.

Chris slept for about another 30 minutes and then she started waking up. The nurse pushed saline through her Iv in order to flush the anesthesia out. They got her to sit up, and then the nurse took her Iv out and bandaged it. David helped her get dressed, and helped her walk to the waiting room. Mary Beth was waiting for them.

"How ya feeling?" Mary Beth came over to them and grabbed her bag from David's hands.

Christine mumbled her response. "She's still pretty groggy. We are headed home. Want to meet us there?"

"Sure". She followed them to the car, and helped get Chris into the passenger seat. She followed them home, and helped him get Chris inside. Thankfully it was a short walk from the parking garage to the elevators, and this time of day, David was able to get a very close spot.

They got her in the house, and Mary Beth took her to the bedroom and helped her get undressed. She had laid out her button down pajamas before she left, and Mary Beth helped her get into those. David came in with some jello, that Chris ate very quickly. Then he gave her a pain pill with water, and she took it and fell fast asleep. They tucked her into bed and Mary Beth watched tv while David worked in the office.

***Later that afternoon***

The Dr called David around 3:30.

"Hi David, this is Dr. Patterson. I am calling with the lab results for Christine Cagney. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yes, Doctor. What are the results?"

"The results indicate that Ms. Cagney has non-invasive breast cancer. Most likely stage 2. While we are hopeful that we got the entire tumor today, it is important that we do at least one treatment to ensure that there aren't any remaining cancer cells. When she comes in to have the stitches removed, I will do an ultrasound to ensure that we got all of the tumor. And then we will go from there. I know this sounds bad, but this really is best case scenario, because I am confident that the tumor is gone and we caught it early".

They exchanged pleasantries and hung up. David was numb, his head was spinning. He had lost Chris years ago due to his own selfish actions, he was damned if he was gonna let something like cancer take her from him now.

He went to tell Mary Beth the news. She took it well, but she did get emotional. She agreed to let him tell Chris when she woke up. He went to text Bridgit that the surgery had gone well and that it was cancer. He told her that Chris was sleeping and would be for a good bit.

Mary Beth stayed till around 5, and then went home, after telling David she would be back in the morning. Chris was still sleeping. It was almost time for another pain pill.

David woke Chris up and helped her to the bathroom. She was very groggy. He helped her back into bed, and then gave her some more jello, and another pain pill. He kissed her goodnight and she fell fast asleep.

He made himself dinner, and watched Sports center while he ate. Around 8 p.m. he went to bed himself, and gently wrapped his arms around Chris, careful to avoid her incision. She seemed to breath a little deeper when he did. He fell asleep too, and slept all night until his alarm went off. It was 6 am, and time for Chris to have another pill. She woke up very easily and wanted to sponge bath and change her pajamas. He made her breakfast and she decided to try a non-drowsy pill since Mary Beth was coming over later.

"Did the doctor call?"

David nodded. Chris' heart sank. "Stage 2. Best case scenario, in his words, because he said the tumor is completely out of you and it was caught early. He predicts only one or two treatments to ensure that your cancer cells are all gone. He said y'all would discuss it at your appointment Friday to take your stitches out. He recommended that until then you go very slowly, and rest more than you do anything else. No Bras with underwire, no lifting over 2 pounds. You can start eating regular foods again today".

Chris nodded. "When can we resume…..physical activity?"

"Whenever you are ready. I don't want to rush it".

"When can I take a real shower?"

"As soon as we get some waterproof bandages, but I don't want you to overdo it. In and out, ok?" She nodded. She texted Mary Beth to see if she could pick up waterproof bandages. She decided to try laying on the couch after breakfast. David helped her get settled, and put some pillows behind her. She was very tender, but figured out how to sit so that she wasn't in pain. He brought her a blanket, and opened the blinds behind the couch so she could see outside. It was supposed to snow tonight. Christine always loved snow, especially when she could watch it fall.

Mary Beth arrived at 9, and was glad to see Christine was up and on the couch. She had brought the bandages and offered to help her change the dressing. Christine took her up on it. They went to the bathroom, and she took the bandages off, and Mary Beth lightly wiped it with some peroxide, then put a waterproof bandage on for Chris. She started the shower for chris, and got her some towels. Chris did everything in the shower except wash her hair, so it didn't take long. The water felt so good.

After she dried off, she put on her pajamas, and then she and Mary Beth went to the kitchen sink. Chris leaned over the sink and Mary Beth washed her hair for her in the sink. It didn't take long, and she wrapped Chris' head in a towel after and then she helped her to the couch. Mary Beth and Chris spent the rest of the morning watching HGTV and talking. Mary Beth gave her the card Alice had made for her, and told her that she had put Harvey's spaghetti sauce in the freezer. She had brought Chris a bunch of magazines and some new books.

Around 1 p.m. the doorbell rang. It was a delivery man with a huge bouquet of flowers. The card said "Hope you are feeling better. Love from California! Love, Brian". She facetimed Brian and thanked him for the flowers. It did good to see that she was ok. She talked to Lisa and Amy also. They chatted about how Bridgit was doing and she told them about her bringing dinner the other night and that she would be there later. After a few minutes, they hung up. She texted Bridgit and said " I am awake if you want to come by…"

All of a sudden, Christine was hungry. Ravenous, even. The meds were wearing off. She barely remembered yesterday after David kissed her before they took her to the operating room. In some ways she felt like she had slept for 100 years, and in others, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She wasn't really in a lot of pain, unless she moved too much. Mary Beth left around 2 to take Alice to a birthday party. She promised to come back tomorrow after church.

"Glad you are doing well, Partner".

"Thanks for being there for me, Partner".

Mary Beth let herself out, and Chris tried to get up to get herself some water. She let out a groan, and David came running. "Whoa! What are you doing? Let me help you!".  
"I just want some water. I can get it".  
He helped her to the kitchen, and got her a glass. He got her some water and handed it to her and then got her a bigger glass of water, and helped her back to the couch. He went and got his laptop and his briefs and brought them to the den to work beside her.

She watched tv while we worked, and when she was hungry, he fixed them a plate. More flowers arrived, this time from her office. It was beginning to look like a flower shop in their apartment. After they ate, Cagney stretched out on the couch, and Brian stretched beside her. One thing led to another and he was kissing her neck, and touching her other breast, being very careful to not touch her incision or her bandage.

She was enjoying it but felt like it was too soon. "David, we can't….. doctor's orders".

"He didn't say we couldn't play, just that we needed to be careful about when to score home runs". He continued to kiss her neck and rub the side of her butt. He sat up and gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and peeled her pajama bottoms off her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him as he kissed her.

"Oh I am sure. I want you so bad Chris…." His mouth moved to her left nipple….

They came together as they kissed feverishly, and Chris moaned in ecstasy. She wanted David just as much as he wanted her. He was gentle, but their intensity built up and they exploded together, and lay wrapped in each others arms, recovering.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head no.

"I am fine. You were magnificent, counselor". She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Let me try something, tell me if you can't handle it". He moved his mouth to her right breast, and began to lightly suckle her nipple. He massaged the other one while he sucked on this one. She let out a moan that was the absolute opposite of pain. They made love one more time, and then fell asleep. They slept about 30 minutes and then Chris woke up to her phone going off. Bridgit was texting that she was on her way over.

She jumped up and got in the shower, and at the last minute, David joined her. The waterproof bandages were holding up great. David helped her wash her hair, and he massaged her back for a minute, and snuck in a few kisses before he remembered they were on a time limit. He turned the shower off, grabbed them some towels and helped her dry off.

"We need to have more afternoons like this, Lieutenant". He kissed her and went to put some clothes on.

" I agree, Counselor. I agree". She put her lounging pants on and a button down top, towel dried her hair with the other hand.

She was all settled on the couch when Bridgit got there. They exchanged a sit down hug, and began to visit.

"Tell me about your interview. How did it go?"

"Well, I think. I am pretty sure I got it, but they told me I would hear Monday. Monday can't get here soon enough, I am a nervous wreck.".

"I bet! I am sure you did fine". Chris showed her the flowers that her dad sent, and Bridgit kept smelling them. He always sent Christine the same flowers- jasmine, orchids, and Bells of Ireland. They had always been chris' favorite. On her birthday, he sent roses.

Bridgit and Chris had a nice visit, and Bridgit promised her Aunt she would take her to the doctor in a few days to get the final results.

Christine was already nervous about it.

To be continued…..


End file.
